Te Quiero Tener
by narutokonoha
Summary: Uno nunca Sabe cuando te quieren y mas cuando te quieren en Silencio . / CHAPTER 05 ! , paaseen /
1. Como Llora el Cielo

Hola a todoos Nuevo fic de NaruHina :) no sooy expertaa pero es que lo tenia desde Hace tieempo y ahora como que lo Actualize un poco mas , algunaas faltaas de orotgrafiiaa qee no alcanzee a corregirlas ¡ Gomen ! Sayoonaraa *-* .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 1** : " _Como Llora el Cielo "_

Todos Los Viernes en konoha , chicos y Chicas Ninjas se juntaban en un restaurant o en Parques para conversar sobre sus misiones o simplemente Cosas de la vida.

-Naruto Al fin llegas, tardaste demasiado - callate pulgoso, estaba entrenando - Respondio el Rubio a kiba -ya no ¡AGUANTO MAAAAAASSSS! - grito un chico gordito -que Problematico , Nunca esperas Chouji - dijo un chico de tono aburrido -Jaa ! creo que yo tampoco a Tan ramen delicioso - el rubio dijo al saborear El Esquiso ramen de su compañero.  
-Viejo yo quiere cinco- le dijo el rubio señalando con su dedos -Hambriento como Siempre Naruto-Kun - le dijo el dueño del local preparando el ramen

Todas la Chicas ninjas tambien se reunian al igual que los chicos pero en un lugar mas lujoso , con karaoke , videos etc... Habia entre ellas Una Chica de cabello Largo sedoso de color azul marino , y unos ojos de color perla de Unos diesiciete años .Todas de la misma edad era un grupo de cuatro Chicas contando a Ella misma.

-Sabes, escuche que Sakura la frentona le confensaria sus sentimientos hacia naruto -  
Dijo en susurro a una chica de cabello cafe claro.  
-enserio , yo escuche que naruto le confesaria - le respondia a la chica de pelo rubio

Ninguna de las dos se percato que la chica de Ojiperla escucho la conversacion sin Querer agacho su cabeza, un fuerte Dolor en el pecho sentia en ese momento , no queria seguir ahi , esuchaba cosas que no devia haber escuchado.

*LADO DE LOS CHICOS*  
-Ummmmm.... que delicioso ramen - dijo el ojiazul -estuvo riquisimo voy por el decimo -  
-Chouji tu no tienes estomago es muy problemАtico yo voy por el segundo apenas -Parese un gor.... -  
-CАllate -dijieron todos tapando la boca de sai .  
-Ibas a decir algo - miro a Chouji a Sai -No nada no iba decir nada - el ojiazul le decia al gordito xd -Naruto que...Cuentas... con Sa-ku-ra-san √ pregunta el chico perro -por...que lo preguntas - respondiС el ojiazul -Nada solo que he sabido que se te iba a declarar.. - le dijo con mirada picara -ahh ! -si que haras al respecto - le dijo gordito -nada .. Creo que ya no me...gusta sakura-chan - el ojiazul al decir eso bajo la mirada y luego la alzo y dijo -a mi me gusta otra persona...

todos impresionados ese era el naruto que todos conocian -esa es la Fuerza de la Juventud - exclamo un chico de cejas gruesas y con Llamas en sus ojos.  
-ejejje " el Problema es que persona...... me Gusta " - solo dedico a sonreir -Han escuchado algo - dijo alertando Shikamaru -mmm.... ahora que lo ves ... creo que son truenos - respondio el Gordito -creo...que llovera , eso es aun mas Aburrido √shikamaru muestra una cara sin interes.  
Comenzo a caer la Lluvia, los chicos seguian contando sus estupideces en especial el chico de cabello color cafe el de cejotas largas y el Ojiazul , otros Comentando sus Cosas amorosas y Luego comenzaron A Beber Sake.  
-que Hora es Sai - dijo el ojiazul -dejame ver..... son las 12:00 Am - le respondio un poco borracho -Va ! tengo un poco de sueño - le dijo el ojiazul resfrejandose un ojo en señal de sueño.  
-Naruto.... pero ni siquiera has Tomado -dijo Kiba mostrandole la botella de sake -Va ! no me Gusta tomar - le respondio - creo que es mejor que me vaya , estoy un poco agotado. -A Viejo me emprestas un paragua - Claro naruto-kun - le dijo pasandole un paraguas -Adios ! - les dijo naruto - ADios ! ,-le dijieron todos - va eres realmente fome-  
dijo Kiba Tomando mas de la Cuenta.

*EN EL LADO DE LAS CHICAS* -Hinata que te sucede estas Muy callada mas de lo comun - le dijo la chica de cabello rubio acercandose a ella -etto....no nada - le repsondio muy timida -quieres cantar ? - le propuso la ojiverde , la Hyuga la Miro y le nego con su cabeza.  
-Sakura....Cuando vas hablar con Naruto - dijo la chica de pelo cafe en forma de murmurro , pero eso hizo que la hyuga se levantara de la mesa y dijiera.  
-no... me siento...muy.. bi..en.  
-Hinata espera... hay llu....- La Haruno po pudo seguir al ver que ya se habia ido del Renstaurant.

POV HINATA

Porque naruto-kun me hace esto , si se soy demasiado egoista pero yo quisiera decirle todo lo que siento en estos momentos , antes que sakura-chan me gane , pero que estoy diciendo , estoy muy conpetitiva no soy asi , creo que la Lluvia esta mas intensa de lo comun , no Crees ....Naru..to-kun.... levante mi cara hasta mirar el cielo solo recibia gotas de agua en mi cara no sabi si era por la lluvia o por mi sollozar , no queria perder a naruto en esos momentos queria decirle cuanto lo quiero.  
vi una banca me sente en ella puse mis dos manos en mi cara , no queria que me Vieran llorar aunque ¿ a quien....le importaria ? mi lagrimas salian cada vez mas , solo venian imagenes de naruto con sakura , no lo podia creer pero solo era mi imaginacion si era eso , eso no podia pasar ¿ verdad ? .

POV NARUTO

Porque le dije eso a kiba que me Gustaba otra chica todavia no conosco a nadie mmm.... si que me meti en un lio , Veo una chica con sus manos en la cara , esta toda empapada , Su ropa se le aferra a su Cuerpo , Tiene un Buen cuerpo , pero que estoy dicisiendo estoy actuando igual que Ero.... , creo que el querra que yo sea feliz no lo crees , mire hacia el cielo esperando una respuesta pero no encontre ninguna , me acerque aquella persona , vi su cabellera azulado sus manos estaban en su cara no podia ver su cara , le toque el hombro con suavidad ella solo me miro , me soprendi a ver aquella persona , nose si las gosta de su cara era por la lluvia o porque estaba ...¿llorando ? .

-Porque estas aqui hinata-chan - saque mi mano de su hombro , solo me miraba con sus ojos color perla en ese momento senti como mi corazon latia , coloque mi paragua arriba de su cabeza bloqueando la lluvia , se levanto de un golpe con su mirada agachada me miro sonrojada tenia una mirada de triztesa , solo pude de sonreirle , al parecer tenia frio . La mire . le pase Mi paragua ella solo me miro un poco sorprendida y le pase la bolsa de compra saque mi chaleco volvi a pescar mi bolsa y le pase el chaleco ella al principio no me lo recibia pero le insisti ella lo tomo y me sonrio su sonrisa era unica mire hacia un lado y me rasque la cabeza estaba sonrojado , tome el paragua ella se coloco el chaleco .  
-¿Te acompaño hasta tu casa..hinata ? - creo que mi pregunta no le vino bien , bajo su cabeza y la nego .

FIN POV

-Ya veo . - expreso en voz baja el rubio mirando hacia el cielo , las gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cara , cerro sus ojos para disfrutar de esa resfrecante sensaciСn . La ojiazul levanto su cabezo y lo miro , el sintio que ella lo miraba volvio a mirarla , se miraban mutuamente el brillo se sus ojos era la unica luz en ese momento .  
-"Porque siento cosas en mi estomago" - pensaba aquel rubio que no sacaba la vista de aquella mujer en frente de el -"porque..naruto-kun me Mira asi" - un color rojizo estaba en sus mejillas.  
-estas ...Toda empapada hinata-chan - el rubio rompio el silencio .  
-eh ? - la ojiazul se miro su ropa , y estaba toda empapada , hasta se notaba la ropa interior que traia puesta , se sonrojo mas .  
-jejeje - se rio razcandose la cabeza- si quieres...emm.. bueno te cambias...en mi..Casa - le pregunto un poco nervioso , sin dejar el gesto . Hinata lo miro se sonrojo al instante , le respondio a naruto.

-No...se si Fuera buena..Idea..mi padre se Enojara - lo ultimo bajo su mirada .

Aquel chico de ojos Azules le insistio , Que despues el la iba a ir a dejar a su casa , al fin La ojiperla Acepto con una sonrisa.  
En el fondo de la Ojiperla esta una emocion muy grande no dejaba de apretar la chaqueta que este le habia emprestado para abrigarse.  
Naruto miraba de reojos a La chica que tenia asu lado no sabia porque se comportaba asi , eso no pasaba Habitualmente .

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Proont0 el segundoo capituloo pero mas Romantiico :) comenteen Arigatoo *________*


	2. La Noche Es Larga

Next Capitulo ^^Distruteen sayoonaraa

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 2 :** _" La Noche Es Larga "_

La situación era tensa, Hinata miraba por todos Lados .Con su timidez. Aquel chico de ojos azules vio como ella estaba nerviosa, que hasta se le callo un vaso de vidrio, Hinata solo Se disculpaba, el decía que no se preocupara que estaba Bien solo era un Vaso, La ojiperla se sintió mal salio corriendo hasta la puerta de la casa , el la detuvo le volvio a decir que no había De que preocuparse, ella le respondia que era una Inútil ,Unas lagrimas se le escaparon, el la abrazo le Acariciaba Su cabello largo y sedoso , después de unos segundos Se separaron los dos estaban sonrojados no se habían dado cuenta de lo que habia sucedido pero lo Único que saben es que disfrutaron cada Segundo .aunque ninguno de los dos quería aceptarlo . Para poder pasar el momento _Extraño _Naruto le ofreció una ducha, hinata solo afirmo con su cabeza, fue rápidamente al baño como le indico Naruto , Abrió la llave de la ducha su ropa despojaba lentamente - no tenia ninguna prisa - metió con delicadez su cuerpo a la ducha para ver como estaba la temperatura , no podía creer que estaba en el Baño de el **Amor de Su Vida **el agua caía sobre el cuerpo de la mujer ella solo tenia sus ojos cerrados pensando sobre ¿Que hacer con su vida? .

No entendía porque hizo esa reacción de abrazarla pero ya no tenia nada que hacer, estaba preparando algo para tomar un café estaría bien para una noche fría, recordó que no le había dado una toalla a hinata y que en el baño no había además no le había pasado nada para cambiarse – su otra ropa estaba secándose- golpea suavemente la puerta, sentía como las gotas de agua caían decidió entra, solo quedo paralizado, no sabia si era por el vapor o porque estaba Sonrojado , tenia su vista en lo que estaba viendo no movía sus pupilas . En cambio ella solo se dedicaba a mirarlo, no podía creer como el la pudiera estar viendo , el agua corría el vapor corría por la pequeña habitación , dos jóvenes mirándose , Solo sale un gritito de ella el reacciona en un parpadeo y se da vuelta dándole la espalda , estira su mano hacia atrás ofreciéndole una toalla , ella con timidez la recoge . Por la mente del chico pasaban muchas cosas como pudo ver a Ella Semidesnuda si no fuera por el poco vapor que estaba estaría completamente desnuda, un suspiro salio de sus labios, enseguida pidió reiteradas veces disculpas, en cambio ella no decía nada era como si no estuviera ahí, en un segundo el se pregunto si era realidad o ¿Un Sueño? , volteo lentamente para mirar, y vio como ella todavía estaba ahí, Su corazón galopaba fuertemente, abrió lentamente la manilla de la puerta en eso estira su mano derecha que en ella tenia una prende de el .

-Si quieres…Puedes Usar esto –

Sin ninguna otra palabra más salio del baño quedo en la puerta del baño. Por el lado de el. Y callo al suelo cerro sus ojos Azules, pensaba y pensaba de lo que había sucedido nunca se imagino ver a una mujer Semidesnuda frente a sus ojos.

No sabia si lo que acababa de suceder era corrector , lo único que sabia era que naruto la estaba mirando a ella solo ella , Bueno creo que cualquier hombre miraría a una mujer semidesnuda , pero lo que ella no sabia era lo que aquel rubio sintió dentro de el . Salio del Baño el No la miro enseguida la vergüenza todavía lo dominaba, ella tenia su cabeza agachada no estaba preparada para mirarlo aun , Como buen ninja que era el tenia que afrontar y mirarla , la vio casi se quedo sin aire de solo imaginar que ella estaba usando algo de el en su bello Cuerpo , solo trago un poco de saliva y logro articular pequeñas palabras , solo dijo " quieres un Café… o un Te " trataba de ser fuerte . Tenía cuerpo de Hombre pero su mente todavía era la de un niño al igual que la Ojiperla Su Inocencia. Levanto su cabeza y le sonrió y movió su cabeza en un "Si ", el sirvió las tazas y el silencio era lo único que faltaba ninguno de los dos se miraban, naruto no sabia lo que le sucedió pero lo único que sabia que iba a ser una noche Larga. Decidió Romper el Silencio comentando de sus Misiones y como Sakura siempre lo retaba. Cada vez que nombraban a Sakura era como que una Daga atravesara por el corazón pero eso era lo único que naruto no sabia, hinata solo reía a cada cosa que contaba naruto y su sonrisa mas sincera por un lado, Hinata no aguanto mas y quería salirse de la duda.

-Naru..to-kun – con mucha vergüenza , el solo la miro –te…gusta…sakura-chan ?

Solo se quedo callado se puso serio, la ojiperla le Pidió disculpa no era de su incumbencia decir esas cosas, que no sabia lo que estaba diciendo, el le respondió que solo era una pregunta que cualquiera podría preguntar…su respuesta fue un _"No se ",_ eso rompió una pequeña parte del corazón de hinata , pero quiso ser fuerte no quería mostrarse débil frente a Naruto , nunca se demostraría débil hacia la persona que mas admira .el le devolvió la pregunta , ella solo se quedo callada hasta que respondió , solo le dijo que estaba enamorada de una persona que no la ve , que ni siquiera sabe que existe hasta que vio su existencia . Naruto se quedo con la duda de saber quien será el enamorado de Hinata quería saber mas de el no sabia porque pero quería saber como era, le iba a preguntar pero hinata se levanto tomo su taza e dijo que se iba a cambiar ropa que se estaba haciendo tarde y su padre la retaría.

Camino hasta la cocina y se callo, naruto sintió la taza y corrió gritando El nombre de esta, cuando llego vio que ella estaba en el suelo desmayada con la taza toda quebrada, la pesco de la cintura y la levanto suavemente la llevo hasta su cama y la despojo ahí abrió las finas sabanas de seda y la abrigo con esta, por curiosidad toco su frente y vio que estaba caliente Fue a la cocina terminar de recoger los restos de la taza y a buscar un paño con agua fría,

Llego a la habitación donde estaba hinata sus mejillas estaban de un color rojo toco otra vez su frente y vio como aumento mas la temperatura, en un momento se asusto como estaba pasaban los minutos y la temperatura no bajaba le había colocado el termómetro y tenia un grado de 39,5 ° C esta casi a los 40 ° C, iba a llamar a un medico ninja pero pensó como hinata le diría después, no sabia que hacer así que puso una silla al lado de la cama y quedo observándola , Naruto cabeceaba pero en segundos despertabas , en uno momento pensó que estaba soñando pero escucho en los pequeños pero finos labios de Hinata Un **_Te Amo _**,****Sintió como su corazón se apretó cada vez mas, hasta un sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que esa palabra seria para la persona que ella quería, un pequeño vació sintió, pero salio enseguida de sus pensamientos, quería volver a la realidad de que en unos momentos mas soñaría con la muerte de Jiraiya Sintió cada vez mas su corazón Vació, vio el reloj de la Hora que eran Las 3:15 AM había pasado rápido la hora , pensaba el rubio, volvió a tocar la frente de su _compañera_ y vio como bajo la temperatura , pesco el termómetro y lo coloco nuevamente unos minutos vio que la fiebre había bajado a 37,5° C .

No se dio cuenta cuando el sueño le gano por completo.

La luna iluminaba a estos dos Jóvenes Ninjas que el destino les prepara algo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

Graasias por Los reviews No taan largo pero espeeero qee les gustee ^^ como que el titulo no estab muy relacionadoo xd


	3. A Escondidas

_Disculpen la demora u__U Graasias a los qe esperaron :)_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 3 : **_" A Escondidas " _

Abría sus ojos lentamente, hasta que dio vista al techo, se pregunto así misma que donde se encontraba, se levanto de un golpe mirando hacia todas partes dio vista hasta la ventana vio que era de noche, escucho pequeño gruñido que giro su cabeza en donde provenía ese gruñido, su corazón era un mar de tempestades apretó fuertemente sus manos y las puso en su pecho , el dolor que había en su corazón lo quería remediar era una dolor o mas bien una alegría o una vergüenza , puso sus manos en su cara refregándose para ver si era unos de sus tantos sueños , abrió lentamente los ojos y otra vez estaba el , se resigno lo miraba con una tanta paz quería acariciar ese cabello rubio , deslizo su mano a la cabellera de este .pero se esta resignando . Sin miedo puso su delicada mano en la cabellera rubia la acaricio lo mas suave posible, una sonrisa escapo de sus finos labios pensando que siempre había querido hacer eso pero siempre era en sus sueños pero ahora no era un sueño era lo mas Real, no dejaba de mirarlo con aquella inocencia no quería que ese momento de acabara, hasta que se detuvo y sonrió aun mas cuando su Amado sonrió, ¿que estará soñando? se preguntaba la joven ninja .

Decidió irse pero no pudo el estaba tapando su salido, miro la luna y dio gracias a una hermosa noche. Se volvió a dormir.

A la mañana Despierta con gran pesadez en sus ojos ya tuvo que cuidar a hinata hasta sintió que se había despertado, logro levantar su cabeza para ver como estaba ella pero al fijarse que la cama estaba vacía se levanto de un golpe reviso por toda el departamento pero no había nadie , se paro en el marco de la puerta de la cocina y suspiro resignado camino lentamente hasta su cama se sentó sobre ella y se acostó de guata sintió como el aroma de ella todavía estaba en la almohada impregnada un olor como a jazmín , su nariz olorosaba con mas fuerza hasta que se detuvo y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba haciendo , en un segundo pensó que solo había sido un sueño pero en instante se dio cuenta que no podía ser así porque por que en los sueños no hay olores . Se levanto fue a la cocina se preparo un Buen RAMEN para toda hora se sentó en la mesa a comer su ramen como siempre solo su vista se sentía vacía ya han pasado tantos años de que ha estado solo se le han muertos personas queridas para el ha tenido nuevos amigos pero su corazón no ha estado del todo bien.

Decidió salir a dar una vuelta como toda mañana, era una mañana agradable, en los charcos de agua se reflejaban pequeños arco iris, con las manos en los bolsillos hundido en sus pensamientos sin mirar a nadie, sentía que cada vez mas un vació ocupaba su corazón, tras la muerte de su sensei había cambiado su vida, el le había enseñado tanto, aunque a naruto nunca le gustaron sus novelas pero ahora le fascinan solo es ese recuerdo que le queda de su Sensei. Camino hasta que logro escuchar unas

Voces familiares quiso averiguar más, de donde provenían esas voces se paro arriba de la rama de un árbol y logro escuchar a penas.

- ¿Estas Bien? – Pregunto un chico

- Si….estoy Un poco…distraída… Lo siento – respondió una voz dulce pero agitada.

- ¿No quieres seguir entrenando? –

- No es eso….solo estoy así porr….- no pudo expresar muy bien lo ultimo.

En cambio aquel joven ninja que miraba atentamente la escena quería saber el POR QUE.

-Porque… Hinata – pregunto curiosamente un chico que tenia aspecto de perro.

-No es Nada estoy un po…co can..sada – respondió sonriendo dulcemente .

-Acabaremos el entrenamiento hasta aquí – un voz muy curiosa pero frio .

- Bue…no, Hinata te voy a dejar a tu casa? – Dijo con una gran sonrisa el chico perro de cuyo nombre Kiba .

-No…es necesario…Kiba-kun , tu tienes ….que…llevar akamaru…al. Ve…terinario –

-pe…roo –

-Estaré Bien, Hasta…luego Chicos – se despedía se acerco al perro – cuídate...akamaru – y le dedico una sonrisa.

La peliazul se fue retirando poco a poco del lugar de entrenamiento, aquel ninja que la observo la siguió quiso ser cautelosamente lo mas que podía, Hinata sentía algo o alguien que la perseguía se detuvo -el se detuvo con ella- Siguió caminando pensó que era su imaginación , su dirección era hacia su casa pero decidió cambiarla fue por un camino desconocido , el no quería seguir así a Escondidas pero su curiosidad fue mas grande la siguió lo mas rápido posible , se escondió nuevamente en la rama de un árbol mirando fijamente a la Joven que miraba un hermoso Lago , el se había sorprendido ya que no se imaginaba que iba haber un lugar tan hermoso escondido en la aldea , camino un poco mas para ver mejor , ella se saco los zapatos cuidadosamente acercándose al lago despojando lentamente sus pies al agua , estuvo un buen rato sintiendo la sensación de tranquilidad , se dispujo a sacar la parte de arriba de su ropa , naruto no pudo soportar mas y se callo del árbol un buen ruido se escucho , la joven kunoichi se asusto y se dio vuelta rápidamente caminando lentamente de donde provenía el " Ruido " , se sorprendió tapo su boca con ambas manos y se sonrojo a la vez un sonrojo que se cayo , naruto se levanto lentamente se acariciaba la cabeza .en señal que le dolía .

- Fue una Fea… Caída – apenas hablaba.

- Na…ru..to-kun – Logro articular – que ha…ces aquí...? – esa era una pregunta que naruto no quería que le preguntaran, no sabia donde meterse ni el mismo se entendía porque la había seguido.

- Bue…no…Yo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Lo siento ....Lo Siento por la tardanza :) Grasias a los que pasaron ^^ : _

******Nevan17 :**

_kawai..est tan romantico!  
casi lloro!  
weno estare esperando la conti, aki tienes una fan!_

**goalbest:**

_muy bonito, siguela estare expentante a lo q pase, saludos desde peru, hasta pronto_

**ino-sakura14:**

_olaz!!  
kya!!  
sta kawaii el fic  
x fii conthinualo pronto ^^  
sayo!!_

**hinatauchiha20 :**

_Conti pronto! Me gusto muchisimo el fic! esta super super romantico...me gusto la lluvia! bueno espero el prox capi pronto!!  
bye!bye!_


	4. Pensamientos

Perdon la Tardanzaa xd un poquit0 cortooo peroo no se me ocurria mucho :/

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 4 :** _" Pensamientos "_

Naruto no supo como reaccionar después de la caída, se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y ayudo a hinata a levantarse, no sabia porque se comportaba como un "imbecil ", hinata

Jugaba con sus dedos e miraba hacia abajo, el silencio era incomodó Naruto rompió el silencio.

-emm…hinata ya me voy jejej solo vine…ya sabes... a entrenar – trato de excusarse.

Hinata no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo miro hacia arriba con una sonrisa de "esta bien "

Naruto se despidió señalando con su mano un "adiós ".

Solo faltaban pocos días para el festival más hermoso y romántico de Konoha para dar comienzo a la Primavera, una estación donde uno encuentra la amistad y el Amor , solo quedaban pocos días para el gran festival todos los aldeanos se juntan para hacer de esta fiesta inolvidable , solo de ver el atardecer , la suave brisa , y la hermosa Luna además de unos Bellos Fuegos Artificiales todo es perfecto . La Mayoría se siente Llenos de Felicidad

Mientras que otros solo se sienten Vacíos, prácticamente para Naruto ha pasado su toda su niñez e pubertad SOLO ha tenido gente que ha sido importante en su vida pero solo se lo arrebatan, de su niñez en las festividades siempre esta solo pero hasta que se incorporo en un Team, mejor llamado como el Team De kakashi o Team 7 pudo pasar un tiempo con ellos realmente se sentía Bien todo su corazón dio una Luz por fin, encontró a un Amigo y mas que un amigo el lo consideraba su hermano pero no todo era perfecto como el creía , solo se fue por el lado del Mal para cobrar Venganza trato de hacer lo imposible para traerlo pero no lo logro , decidió irse a entrenar con su Sensei por unos Años ya después de volver de unos 3 largos años volvió nuevamente mas alto y mas fuerte , pero ese sensei era lo que el muchacho mas quería se había convertido en su familia pero tampoco podía ser perfecto solo Murió fue un gran golpe para el todavía no ha podido recuperarse muy bien de el SHOCK ha tenido variables pesadillas .

Después de un Día de entrenamiento se dirigió hacia su casa, caminando por las calles de Konoha solo veía las grandes sonrisas de las personas sonrisas que le salían del alma solo el quería sonreír algún día así o por lo menos que su corazón este tranquilo, todos los aldeanos

Preparándose para el gran día, mujeres comprando kimonos y hombre comprando cosas para sus enamoradas, solo no quería pasar el Gran día solo pero tampoco quería estorbar a Sakura y Sasuke , ya que logro traer a sasuke se siente demasiado feliz por eso pero tampoco quiere estorbarlos en su "Relación" . Llegando hasta su Casa se tiro como un Pluma a su cama quedo boca arriba pensando que haría mañana , cerro sus ojos en un momento pensó que si alguna vez se Enamoraría , ¿ se había " Enamorado" ? solo el sabe que no es así solo le había gustado a su compañera de equipo y que ahora es Su mejor Amiga . Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Cerro sus ojos y los volvió abrir no quería dormirse no quería tener esas pesadillas esas entupidas pesadillas, dándose vuelta quedando de costado pensó en Hinata no supo como su imagen apareció en su mente pero esa sonrisa solo hizo que se quedara mas tranquilo.


	5. ¿ Declaración ?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capitulo 5 :** _" ¿ Declaración ? "_

Ya tras la llegada del Festival de Primavera, la noche callo la gente se divertía como nunca ninjas olvidaban sus misiones para dar la bienvenida de la primavera. Naruto solo se preocupo de Entrenar y de estar lo mas lejos del festival, solo pasaban las horas naruto estaba completamente cansado ya se detuvo y decidió irse, caminando decidió hacer una parada, desde una pequeña colina se veía todo konoha , decidió sentarse donde le daba directamente la vista del festival , mirando a la gente sintió un pequeño recelo cerro sus ojos para sentirse relajado , se sintió observado miro hacia todas partes pero ninguna señal , volvió a concentrarse hasta que sintió una una rama romperse solo observaba de donde venia ese sonido se sorprendió al ver a la persona que lo estaba

"vigilando "hizo un suspiro de alivio. Naruto le sonrió ella le respondió se acerco lentamente a donde estaba naruto . Pero siempre con su cabeza agachada.

-¿Que tal Hinata? – le pregunto el ojizul con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien...Y...tu….Na...Ru…to-kun – le respondió timidamente.

-Bien - No podía decir que estaba Excelente, y el "Bien" Lo dijo en voz baja.

El chico de ojos azulados se sentó mirando la bella vista de konoha , La chica seguía de pie con sus manos atrás , Naruto la Invito a sentarse ella accedió , un silencio tentador

Hinata miraba de reojos a Naruto estaba completamente nerviosa el corazón le palpitaba en ese momento pensó que se iba morir. En un momento de silencioso hubo un sonido extraño, naruto tenia sus mejillas coloradas de un color rojo -le había sonado la guata tenia hambre- Hinata soltó una risita dulce, estaba completamente avergonzado se rascaba la nuca como preocupado, Hinata saca algo de una canasta .que llevaba atrás de sus manos. eran Bolas de Arroz estiro su mano para que el pudiera recogerla en un principio el dudo en recogerla pero las tomo probo un poco y le encanto realmente estaban deliciosas , las comía desesperadamente quería otra mas tomo otra que tenia hinata en las manos la devoro en un momento con iba a tomar la tercera bola de arroz vio como hinata lo miraba el la miro y ella solo le sonrió y le estiro mas la mano para que tomara la tercera la tomo y comió mas calmado , en un momento se atoro necesitaba agua la ojizul le entrego un vaso de agua y naruto lo pesco y lo tomo de un trago , se pegaba en el pecho tratando de tragar la comida , Hinata lo estaba pasando realmente bien , cada risita que da hinata es un alivio para naruto no sabe porque se siente asi pero eso hace que se siento tranquilo.

-y Hinata…porque no estas con tu familia – pregunto tranquilamente para no atorarse.

-bueno…yo…cre...o que no...Se daran cu…enta.. que me fui – naruto dejo de comer y miro a hinata, ella solo le dio una linda sonrisa pero naruto se dio cuenta que esa sonrisa era falsa.

-aaa …-no sabia que decirle a hinata –y porque? Estabas escondida… - solo quería evitar el tema para que no se sintiera mal. Pero esa pregunta la hizo sentir mas mal .

-Emm…y..yoo..Bueno …no queria…que dejaras lo que….esta..bas haciendo-un peso de encima.

-no estaba haciendo nada interesante jejeje – se rascaba la cabeza. hinata solo suspiro.

El se rescoto en el suave pasto mirando hacia el cielo con sus manos en la nuca, ella sentado a un extremo de el. El silencio estaba presente pero ellos sentían como que se comunicaban así con una suave brisa colpiando sus caras y ondeando sus cabellos, el la miraba de reojos para fijarse en lo linda que estaba, usaba un kimono azulado como su cabello y unas flores blancas que estaban estampadas en el kimono con un listón rojo rondando su cintura, dejo de mirarla y dio una pequeña sonrisa al fin de cuenta no estaba tan solo como el lo esperaba, cerro sus ojos para relajarse un momento.

--

Hinata sentía que era ese el momento de decirle todo lo que ella sentía, estaba realmente nerviosa trato que su mirada estuviera fija en cielo.

-Emm.. Sabes naruto …hay algo que siempre e..Querido..de..cirte.-estaba tartamudeando- tu m…me… gustas Mucho ! – cerro sus ojos para ver alguna respuesta o algo pero pasaron algunos segundo y nada, abrió un ojo para que que estaba haciendo, giro suavemente su cabeza mirándolo y abrió sus ojos par en par y luego los cerro lentamente con una gran sonrisa, y una desilusión por dentro, Su Naruto-kun se había quedado dormido, claramente se notaba que estaba cansando su respiración era tranquila y unos que otros ronquidos.

-creo que esta no era la oportunidad – se dijo así misma mirando la bella luna.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Grasias a todos los que dejaron Reviews (: ... me tarde un pooco en terminar xd terminare el fic lo antes posible ñ_ñ


End file.
